


Power bottom

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao takes charge in the bedroom. MidoTaka. One shot. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power bottom

"Lie down like that."

"Kazu-"

"Ssh. Do as I say,  _Shin-chan._ "Takao practically purred the nickname he had been using for years now. He would sometimes switch to a much intimate  _Shintarou,_ but old habits died hard.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Hmm?" Takao avoided the question, and continued working on binding Midorima’s wrists around the headboard.

Midorima hissed when his skin made contact with the cold metal. “Is this somewhat a revenge?” He asked in a tone that didn’t sound pleased at all.

"For what? The other day? Hmm not really. More like.." Takao leaned down to brush his lips against Midorima’s. "I wanted to bind you against the headboard."

He removed his weight from Midorima’s naked torso, and grabbed the bottle of lube which had been sitting on the bed for some time now. His ass felt slick, thanks to the satisfying fingering his lover had provided him with earlier; and he wanted to have a much intense pleasure involving the man in front of him, and of course his hard erection pressing his belly.

"Mmm you look so amazing." Takao spread some of the lube into his fingers, and started stroking Midorima’s hardened flesh, earning himself a deep grunt. "Too cold?" His tone was amused, and the corner of his lips curled up more when Midorima started to thrust his groin into his hand, desperately trying to fuck Takao’s slick hand to find his release.

"Kazu.."

"Yeah?" His voice was almost in a whisper as he continued watching the expression on Midorima’s face. The man wanted him, he wanted his ass so bad that Takao could see his teeth biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw out blood.

"Just..straddle me already." Midorima could barely produce the words. The pleasure was too intense, almost embarrassing, as he was close to his orgasm just from Takao’s stroking over his cock. So much for his ego.  

"Fine. But that’s the only order you’ll be giving me tonight." Takao smirked as he removed his hand from Midorima’s cock, the bigger man already complaining at the loss with a soft groan. Takao quickly pressed the slicked fingers into his ass, giving a sultry show to Midorima’s hungry gaze. "Ngh." His other hand went to his mouth, letting his tongue licking the digits one buy one before sucking on them audibly enough to drive Midorima crazy.

"Kazunari.."

The desperate tone made Takao chuckle, and he removed his fingers from his mouth with a  _pop._ "You want my ass that much? What happened to your stamina, Shintarou? Already on the verge?"

Midorima didn’t reply with words, instead pulled Takao to himself by his feet. His height had many advantages, much to his delight.

Takao wasn’t that pleased himself. “Hey! Behave, will you?” He lifted himself up, and slowly sank down on Midorima’s cock, brushing his entrance with the leaked tip playfully before taking the hard flesh bit by bit inside himself.

"Ah!" Takao threw his head back, not caring about the expression on Midorima’s face. Not that he needed to since he was used to ride the man into his oblivion many times before.

"Kazu..nari.." Midorima breathed as the tightness had finally surrounded his cock. He was watching Takao intently, and when the smaller man engulfed all of him and sat down to adjust, he jerked his hips upwards slightly, causing Takao to return his focus back on him once again.

"Oh no you don’t.." Takao warned him as he placed his hands over Midorima’s knees to hold him down, preventing from future attempts to take some of the control.

"Then hurry up" Midorima said between gritted teeth, causing Takao to smile.

"No need to hurry. We have.." He slowly stood on his knees until the tip of Midorima’s cock was inside him. "all the time.." He looked into the green eyes as he teased Midorima with a circular movement of his ass. "in the world." He finished as he sank down on Midorima’s cock, taking all of him in one movement.

"Ah.." They both groaned at the same time when Midorima was fully sheated. Midorima was aware of the marks that would appear on his wrists later, but he couldn’t care less as long as it meant this kind of treatment was received in return. His eyes never left Takao’s lean yet muscled body on top of him. The marble-like skin was now covered with sweat, and with each movement of his hips, Midorima could see the smaller man’s cock slapping against his stomach with an unbelievable grace. It was an image much like out from a wet dream, with the way Takao looked while riding him. His hair was pressed to his forehead from sweat, and his mouth was slightly ajar, releasing soft pants; and those hands..One was placed on Midorima’s knee, still holding him in place just in case, and the other was wandering around his own body, pinching his nipples occasionally.

"Ah you feel..so good. Shintarou..Shin-chan.." He increased his rhythm, filling the room with a vulgar sound of skin slapping.

Midorima’s head clouded with pleasure, he unintentionally pulled the binds forward with the urge to touch Takao. Disappointment hit him when he realized they didn’t go much further beyond. “Ah..damn..”

"Hmm?" Takao’s ears would never miss the sound of a desperate Midorima. It was one of the things Takao personally liked, to turn Midorima into a sort of puddle by taking some of his control. The control he tried so hard to keep all of it to himself.

"Just.."

"Yes?" Takao’s tempo have decreased, he was now openly teasing Midorima with the deliberately slow movements of his ass.

Midorima’s eyes were fixed on his, his gaze impatient by this point. “Go faster.. or I will break the headboard.”

Oh the man in control was back. Takao’s smirk widened. “You’re not that strong.”

"You’re not that patient. I know how you like it, Kazunari."

Takao moaned, waiting for Midorima to go on.

"Hard, fast and deep. If I was fucking you into the mattress now, you would just beg me to go faster."

Takao smiled even wider. “Just because  _I_  want that. And no more talking, other than chanting my name. Now  _that.._ " He leaned down over Midorima’s sweaty torso and licked his jaw, the faint trace of a stubble feeling rough against his tongue. "is an order." Before giving Midorima a chance to reply, he moved back to his sitting position, his own cock twitching with the awareness of Midorima’s cock inside him; and started a fast rhythm satisfying enough for both of them. Takao could feel the pleasure building inside as Midorima started to thrust upwards, causing him to go deeper.

"Shit..ngh..Shin-chan.."

Midorima replied with a grunt on his part, his eyes never leaving Takao’s body for even the tiniest second. The shorter man was now moving frantically, his whole body covered with sweat and his cock slapping even harder against his belly. Midorima heard a chuckle when Takao wrapped his right hand around his cock, his eyes watching Midorima with an expression that could only be described as lustful.

"You..wanted to touch this, didn’t you?" He stroked the slick flesh faster. "Shit..I could even come from just your cock inside me…”

The shameless words made Midorima’s cock twitch, the traitorous organ clearly enjoying it more than it should have. “Kazunari..I’m..” He could feel his completion approaching, causing him to thrust more erratically upwards.

"Yeah..come. Inside..I want it all..inside.." Takao mumbled as his own orgasm started to build in his stomach. He increased the speed of his hand, and soon after felt the familiar hot liquid inside him, followed by a deep moan from Midorima, with Takao’s name on his lips. Takao followed soon after, spilling over his hand and belly.

"Shin..ah.." He couldn’t say more as he collapsed on top of Midorima’s torso, covering him with his own sticky one. He felt the bigger man’s frantic heartbeat against his own, and smiled lazily as he reached up and untied Midorima’s hands. "That was…”

Midorima didn’t bother with any movement and instead placed his hands on Takao’s glistening back and started caressing the skin. “Yeah.”

"I’m spent." Takao kissed the bigger man’s neck. Midorima responded with one on top of his hair.

"We’ll take a shower first."

Takao snuggled ever closer. “So bossy..”

"Are you really telling me that after what just happened?"

Takao smiled before closing his eyes. There was no way he would move from this spot. “Tomorrow..” He mumbled as the sleep slowly started to consume him. Before he could surrender to the sweetness of a deep slumber, he heard a sigh against his hair.

"I don’t know why I even bother putting up with you…”

Takao forced himself with all his might to mumble a reply. “Because you love me so much.”

"Idiot." Midorima replied, but he couldn’t help kissing the damp locks before reaching for the covers. In the end, he eventually had to give in to the now snoring man in his arms.[  
](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com/post/70338238664/fandom-kuroko-no-basuke-pairing-midotaka)


End file.
